


Amusing

by TheRogueHuntress



Series: Vampire!Harry [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amoral Harry, Anal Sex, Begging, Blood As Lube, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Bondage, Coming Untouched, Compulsion, Dark Harry, Evil Harry, HP: EWE, I haven't specified, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, One-way ticket to hell, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Harry, Underage Sex, Vampire Harry, You can pretend Scorpius is of age if you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRogueHuntress/pseuds/TheRogueHuntress
Summary: There was a human boy in Harry's bar, and he smelt delicious.





	

“What’s a sweet young thing like you doing in a place like this?” Harry purred. The boy gulped visibly. Harry traced the line of his throat with his thumb, settling it over the boy’s adam’s apple.

He was barely old enough to start shaving, with blonde hair that fell over his icy blue eyes. Harry pressed down, just lightly.

The boy squeaked. Harry moved closer, placing his other hand on the bar, pinning the boy in. “What’s your name?” he whispered, scenting the boy’s neck where the blood rushed through his veins, pulse rocketing sky high and oh so loud.

A human boy in his bar. He could feel every eye in the joint upon them, and Harry knew if he didn’t claim this pretty young thing then someone else would sweep him up instantly… and that wouldn’t do at all.

“Scorpius,” the boy stammered. A smile slowly crept across Harry’s face. Malfoy had named his son that, if Harry remembered correctly.

“Scorpius,” Harry echoed. “Oh, we are going to have some fun tonight.” Scorpius paled as much as his complexion allowed. Harry continued the movement of his thumb, up to his chin, stroking it along Scorpius’ jaw, and then into his hair, which he gripped tight. He tilted Scorpius’ head up so he was forced to look Harry in the eye. His eyes were wide with panic, and a single tear formed. Harry licked it off his cheek.

“Delicious.” A sob shuddered through Scorpius, his entire body shaking.

“I- I just want to find my parents,” Scorpius whispered. There was a commotion outside, and Harry tilted his head, extending his senses, listening further than the human ear could hope to reach. It was the sound of someone frantically calling Scorpius’ name, and searching through the Knockturn bars. Already he could hear the Alley emptying, as denizens of the night sought to avoid the attention of the man searching for his son.

It was a voice Harry would never forget, one he’d heard almost every day during his six years of schooling, one he’d considered taking revenge upon when he’d turned, but had found himself bored by the idea.

But.

But, with this sweet thing shaking in his arms, he realised that good things really do come to those who wait.

“It’s too late for that,” he murmured, and the shadows surged up around him, embracing Harry and his captive, and they were stolen into the darkness.

The shadows released them into Grimmauld Place. Scorpius chose that moment to begin frantically struggling. He wrenched himself free from Harry’s grasp, and drew his wand. Harry snatched it from his fingers and stalked toward Scorpius.

“Come now, sweet thing, there’s no need for that. It’ll be good… so good,” he crooned. With a flick of his wrist the wand disappeared, added to his collection.

“Oh no, oh no,” Scorpius sobbed, backing away until he thudded into a wall. Harry flashed forward, bracing his arms either side of Scorpius’ head and releasing his full allure.

The blue eyes darkened as Scorpius’ pupils widened, and the boy moaned, his knees sagging. Harry caught him by the hips and took his first taste of Scorpius’ mouth. It was sweet, tasting of mint and sugar and life. He nipped at his flesh, lapping up the blood before kissing along his jaw and fixing his mouth over Scorpius’ throat. As his fangs slid in, Harry’s guttural groan of pleasure was mirrored by Scorpius’ whimper. Wet, warm blood that tasted of heaven slid down his throat and Harry’s heart began to truly race. He pulled away, licking the wound closed, and became aware that Scorpius was rubbing himself up against Harry. Harry chuckled, throaty and deep, and caught Scorpius’ hips in his hands.

“In good time, sweet one,” he murmured.

“Please,” Scorpius whined. Harry’s own cock was throbbing and so Harry hoisted Scorpius up, settling his legs around Harry’s waist.

In a flash they were on the bed, Scorpius’ hands above his head. Harry tied them in place with a silk scarf before running his fingers along Scorpius’ chest. Scorpius pushed up into the touch. Harry smiled.

He ripped Scorpius’ shirt and trousers off him, and quickly shucked his own clothing. Scorpius was thrusting up against the air, begging desperately with his body.

Harry settled onto Scorpius’ thighs, and palmed his cock thoughtfully as he gazed at the sweet, pretty little thing in his bed. Scorpius’ eyes were roaming wildly, and his breath was coming in sharp pants. Harry brushed the pad of his thumb over Scorpius’ nipple, then pinched it. Scorpius froze, then groaned, his hips twitching. He came like that, moaning his release. Harry stroked Scorpius’ cock with his own come, helping him through the last tremors, and continuing even when Scorpius shied away from the touch, over sensitive and spent. Harry laughed, a sound of pure joy, as Scorpius squirmed and whined. Finally, Harry let go. He returned his attentions to Scorpius’ nipples, tugging, licking, biting, pinching.

“Please, please, please!” Scorpius cried. Harry paused.

“Please what?” he asked. Scorpius moaned. Harry kissed down his body and scraped his fangs over Scorpius’ hip.

“Just, please!”

“Sweet boy,” Harry whispered. “My sweet boy.” He moved lower, finding the femoral artery as he pried Scorpius’ thighs apart. Scorpius’ pulse thudded and sang to him. Harry licked at his skin then sank his fangs into the boy’s flesh.

Scorpius screamed. Harry moaned and drank, only pulling back when Scorpius’ heartbeat turned sluggish. He didn’t want to kill the boy, after all. He summoned a blood replenisher and fed it to Scorpius, who lapped it up greedily. He then dipped his fingers into the spilled blood on the sheets, and slid two into the tight little hole that Scorpius was hiding between two perfectly smooth cheeks. He twisted his fingers, stretching and stroking, and pressing up against Scorpius’ prostate, and the boy jerked with each pass.

Scorpius looked down at him, dazed and dopey, his cock flush one more. Harry withdrew his fingers, and guided his own cock into the tight heat. He thrust forward, grunting as Scorpius fluttered around him. He caught each of Scorpius’ ankles in each hand, and bent his legs in half, pushing his ankles up, allowing himself to move fluidly, drawing out slowly and fucking in with one quick movement.

Scorpius whimpered with each thrust, and tears trickled down his face. Harry leaned forward to lick them up, then bit at Scorpius’ lips, greedily sipping at the blood. He felt Scorpius come, his belly covered with seed, and Harry groaned, following him over in a blaze of burning desire.

He collapsed onto the bed, and closed his eyes, falling into the meditative trance he used when he rested, and listened as Scorpius settled and fell asleep beside him.

* * *

 

The floo chime disturbed him the following morning. Harry cleaned himself up before going downstairs, and allowed Hermione through. He gazed at her, amusement evident on his face as she stared at him, just in his joggers. She shuffled awkwardly where she stood.

“Please, take a seat,” he drawled. She shook her head in a stiff, brisk movement.

“Sorry. I can’t stay.” Harry smirked. She never did like to stay for long, these days. Ron no longer visited at all, not that Harry blamed him. “It’s just, urm, Scorpius Malfoy’s gone missing in Knockturn Alley… and… and I thought… um.”

“You thought that I might have heard something, a disreputable business owner there myself,” he filled in for her. She looked up at him, hope in her eyes waring with embarrassment.

“What’s in it for me?” he asked. The hope faded. Harry’s smirk widened. It happened every time. She forgot, or, more likely, was in denial about Harry’s true nature, which had had changed intrinsically the day he’d turned. By definition, he had no morals. Still, he hoped she wouldn’t stop coming around. She never failed to be amusing.

Faintly, he heard the sound of someone moving about upstairs. He’d untied Scorpius during the night, not wanting to cut off circulation to his hands. It sounded as if the boy was awake.

His morning was about to get even more interesting.

“Harry, please! You have to tell us what you know-“ she gasped, interrupting herself. Harry sprawled into a sofa, and watched Scorpius walk down the stairs.

His body was covered with bruises and bite marks, although he’d washed the blood off. There were distinct rings around his wrists where he’d struggled in his bonds, and he was walking slowly, as if he ached. He was entirely naked, and he seemed unashamed.

Still, his eyes lit up when they settled upon Harry, gleaming in the daylight, and he threw himself into Harry’s lap. Harry drew him forward, wrapping an arm around his waist, and turned his smirk upon Hermione.

Hermione looked horrified, and she was edging toward the floo. Harry sighed. He supposed this was a step too far for even her to rationalise away.

“Go wait for me upstairs, my sweet, pretty thing,” he whispered into Scorpius’ ear. Scorpius obeyed him immediately. Hermione was frozen, but the moment Scorpius disappeared she burst into action.

She drew and slashed her wand with a speed that belayed the time since she’d last used it to fight. Unfortunately, Harry was still faster. He slipped under the spell and snatched wand away. Shadows rose from the corners of the room, filling it with darkness, and they curled around her.

“My dear Hermione… such a let-down in the end. And I’d been hoping we could remain friends.” Her eyes burned in anger. He caught her chin and she closed her eyes. Harry tutted and cast a spell that would force them open.

“You’ll forget you ever saw Scorpius here, but remember that I didn’t care what had happened to him. You tried to curse me, but I overpowered you, and told you to leave, and never come back.” Her gaze went glassy. Harry placed her wand in her pocket and released her, finishing up the compulsion with a thought.

“You vile, evil creature!” she cried. He noted there were tears on her cheeks. She threw floo powder into the fireplace and fled.

Harry smiled, and flashed up the stairs. Lying on his bed was Scorpius, a hand wrapped around his cock, eyes glazed. “Master,” Scorpius whispered, bound to Harry until the day he died. Harry smiled and covered Scorpius’ body with his own.

“My sweet boy,” Harry said.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Urm, where the hell did this one come from Rogue? You were supposed to be writing a teen friendly chapter for Snapped, not this piece of filth.
> 
> If there’s a hell I’m halfway there.
> 
> Over and out,
> 
> Rogue


End file.
